Methanosian
Methanosians are a humanoid plant species from the planet Methanos. Appearance Methanosians are a humanoid plant-like alien species with a green and black colored body with root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red and yellow petals. Methanosians can either have four or five fingers. Methanosians are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. A Methanosian's voice is very stuffy and nasally because they do not have noses. So far, only males have been seen. It is unknown what females look like. Before they hit puberty, they have black faces and their petals and facial structure are different. But at some point in life, they slowly blossom in their mature form, as shown in Charmed, I'm Sure with Swampfire. History Methanosians evolved from carnivorous swamp plants. At some point, Methanosians evolved into herbivores. Powers and Abilities Methanosians have a wide array of powers, such as regeneration powers, the ability to slip through tight spaces, enhanced strength, chlorokinesis, stretching, and the ability to alter their body. They can generate and blast flames of various amounts of heat and intensity through their hands and mouths via igniting the methane in their bodies, with enough precision to melt a metal cage without harming the people inside, as shown in X = Ben + 2. As displayed by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, a Methanosian's methane is strong enough to knock a human unconscious. Methanosians have limited flight by launching fire as jet propulsion. Methanosians have a high degree of chlorokinesis, to the point where they can make them turn into large, elongating tentacles that subdue enemies. Methanosian is able to manipulate their biological agriculture to stretch their limbs, change their shape, or grow extra limbs and tentacles. Methanosians can reattach detached body parts by manipulating their vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Methanosians could instead regenerate a lost limb or reform if destroyed and their body parts are close enough. Methanosians have superhuman strength, enough to push over a Highbreed weather tower with leverage, such as by turning their feet into roots that run into the ground. Methanosians has a form of enhanced speed, as when Swampfire was displayed running towards Vilgax in, The Final Battle: Part 2, the background was blurry. In the Alien Force video game timeline, Methanosians can channel their flames into a concentrated fireball or fire beam, tunnel underground and burst in a coating of flames. In the Vilgax Attacks timeline, Methanosians are capable igniting their hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In the Cosmic Destruction timeline, Methanosians are able to ignite plants they are controlling. Weaknesses If a Methanosian is attacked while regenerating, the regeneration halts. Methanosians can be frozen, though they can thaw out by igniting their methane. According to Swampfire, Methanosians cannot control weeds. Notable Methanosians *Swampfire (the Omnitrix MK10's DNA sample of a Methanosian) **Mr. Mucky *Swamps Notable Methanosian Hybrids *Reinrassic III (Highbreed with Methanosian arm) *Ultimate Kevin (part Methanosian) Evolved Methanosians Appearance Evolved Methanosians appear more like a humanoid tree, instead of a walking plant. Evolved Methanosians have petrified wooden skin, blue gooey shells that contain their face, and an organic blue colored gel-like solution of napalm. Powers and Abilities Evolved Methanosians are more resistant to damage than Methanosians. Evolved Methanosians have lethal fire bombs. By putting their hands together, evolved Methanosians can fire a huge blue fire blast. Like Methanosians, evolved Methanosians possess enhanced strength, speed, and chlorokinesis. Evolved Methanosians can propel themselves underwater and in air with their napalm. Evolved Methanosians can grow vines from their body. In Cosmic Destruction, an evolved Methanosian's fire bombs can home in on their target like missiles, shoot a stream of fire from both hands, and make a small fire explosion by punching the ground. Weaknesses Evolved Methanosians can be harmed by electricity. Unlike Methanosians, evolved Methanosians can not regenerate. Notable Evolved Methanosians *Ultimate Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire Notable Evolved Methanosian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part evolved Methanosian) Etymology The name Methanosian is a play on methane. Trivia *Like regular plants, Methanosians can blossom into a more powerful form when they reach a certain age. Category:Species